Curse of the Puppy
by Silverdragons-Wolfshowl
Summary: Our dear little Watanuki has turned himself into a puppy, who better to take care of him...Than Doumeki! THIS IS YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! *no major smut scenes*
1. Chapter 1

フクロウに従わない、それは地球に悪い振動を送る。

* * *

**Hey! I had this idea one day, so yeah. Now it's a story. It's my first XXXHOLIC fic, so please go easy on the hates. **

**THIS IS YAOI! boy x boy for those who don't know. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

**I do not own XXXHOLIC. If I did I would be about 100% awesomer, and I don't care if awesomer if is word or not! REBELLION!**

* * *

Watanuki's pov

No, no no. This is not possible. This isn't happening. I glared up at Yuuko as I stood in the middle of the shop's main floor.

"Yuuko! What did you do to me? What happened!? How is this possible?" I asked the smirking witch, who looked down at me while silently giggling in that annoying way she does.

Yuuko burst into laughter. "Oh my! This is hilarious! You've turned yourself into a puppy!"

"A puppy! A puppy! Watanuki is a puppy!" Maru and Moro chorused, spinning around me in glee.

Mokona hopped onto my back. "Oh! What breed is he? He's got black fur, so maybe a Labrador?"

I flailed as well as I could as a puppy in order to get the black rabbit off me. "Get off me! I'm not a ride you know! You still didn't tell me how this happened!"

"Watanuki, we can't understand you. You're just making dog noises to us." Yuuko exclaimed.

"Mokona understands him." The evil rabbit said, still sitting on my back. "He's just sprouting the usual nonsense."

"What! No! How did this happen!" I asked, letting Mokona sit on my back as a feeling of dread came over me.

Yuuko looked to Mokona. "What did he say that time?"

The rabbit hopped onto Yuuko's shoulder. "He wants to know what happened."

"Hmm, well it was probably this." Yuuko took hold of a thin violet necklace around my neck. Although I guess now it would be called a collar. It was a light purple, with a bone charm on the end.

I sighed, or attempted to. I don't think dogs can do that. "What is it?" I asked sitting down, and found it was very easy to get used to being a dog.

Mokona translated, and Yuuko shrugged. "I don't know what it is, I got it as payment a few years ago from a client. I assume it will only last until tomorrow."

I growled at the dark-haired witch and began pacing, my four black fur-covered paws making clicking noises as my claws hit the floor. "Now what do I do! I can't go to school like this! I can't cook! I can't get into my house!" I continued my rant until Yuuko stopped me.

"Since you can't do anything now, you have to go stay with Doumeki!" Yuuko smiled knowingly.

I growled again, this time deeper. "No way! I would rather go stay with sweet Himawari-chan!" I then proceeded to fantasize about Himawari taking care of me as I'm stuck in puppy form.

I saw Mokona whisper to Yuuko.

"You're staying with Doumeki, you have to. You'll still attract spirits and Doumeki is the only one who repels them." Yuuko said, then picked me up.

I whined, and squirmed. I don't like being held, it makes me feel. . weird. . .

Yuuko took me outside and to the gate. The moon had come out a while ago, so it was kind of dark, but I saw her get a look of mischief as she spotted Doumeki waiting for me. The feeling of dread overcame me again as we approached him. The gluttonous bastard turned around as he saw us coming, and he looked at me with slight curiosity as I squirmed in Yuuko's arms.

"Hi Doumeki!" Yuuko smiled sweetly at him.

He didn't say anything back, but gave her a nod of acknowledgment. He looked at me again, and I suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. I squirmed a bit more in Yuuko's arms

"Can you take care of this puppy until tomorrow?" Yuuko held me out to him, and I nipped at her fingers in a futile attempt to get away.

He stared at me for a while before looking back at the woman. "Where's Watanuki?"

I was slightly surprised, he never calls me by my name. Then I mentally smirked, (since I, as a puppy, can't) how will Yuuko make up an excuse now?

"He decided to stay here so he can get up early to make breakfast!" Yuuko lied skillfully. I bit one of her fingers and she flinched. Glaring at me with intense anger as her pinky throbbed comically. I whined in both terror and dread.

"Hn" Doumeki responded, then took me from Yuuko. "Okay."

"Make sure to bring him back by tomorrow! Also be careful! He's a handful!" Yuuko smiled and went back into her shop. I glared at her as she left, then squirmed extra hard in the archer's arms, making sure to nip at his flesh a bit.

Doumeki squeezed me more. "Stop moving."

I looked up at him, and he looked back. Then, to my terror, my tail started wagging. I blushed (I think) and quickly looked away.

'What the hell! Why is my tail wagging? What is happening!?' I thought in my little puppy mind as Doumeki started carrying me to his temple.

For some reason I felt safe in his arms. It's most likely because he repels spirits. I also feel really sleepy, and his arms are comfortable. I snuggled into his embrace (but if asked, no I didn't) and quickly slipped into dreamland.

* * *

Doumeki's pov

This puppy is weird. One second it's fighting like hell to get away from me, the next it's sleeping in my arms looking like a big blob of black fur. I can only assume the puppy is a boy, after all Yuuko call it a 'he' multiple times and I am not checking.

I wasn't happy when Watanuki decided to stay at Yuuko's. I can't see what the place looks like, so I don't know if it would be comforting. Also, instead of Watanuki I now have to take care of a puppy! Personally I'd rather have Watanuki sleeping in my arms. Although the small fur-ball does remind me of the spazz-tastic cook, first of all the pup is a boy (which Watanuki also is) and his fur is the exact same color as Watanuki's hair.

There's no way Watanuki would be a dog though, if anything he's a black cat. I mean, is some sense Watanuki is very cat-like. I'm not sure why, but I can imagine him with sexy cat ears and a tail. (Don't judge me you've all done it too. And if you haven't you probably just did.)

I looked at the baby dog again and sighed. I wasn't really sure how to take care of a dog, much less an energetic puppy. The puppy snuggled into my arms a bit more, and I felt strangely comforted. Even though Watanuki was back at the shop most likely being worked by Yuuko at this very moment.

I finally arrived at the temple, and put the puppy down. For some reason the fur-ball began flipping out as soon as I put him down. He pawed around in circles swinging his ears and occasionally lifted himself up on two legs to flail his front paws wildly for a few seconds before dropping back on all fours.

"Oi" I said to the crazy dog.

The pup turned to me and growled. It was then I noticed the puppy's eyes. They were a beautiful deep blue that was very familiar. I now knew what to call this fluffy puppy.

"Kimihiro"

* * *

**The end of the first chapter has come. **

**Please Review! **

**You can also give your own suggestions and I might use them!**


	2. Chapter 2 :)

フクロウに従わない、それは地球に悪い振動を送る。

* * *

**I guess people like this story, so I'll continue it! :)**

**I'm going to try to put other references to certain animes in this fic, and maybe others. Try to catch them if you can! ;)**

**Disclaimer: xxxHOLIC is owned by the amazing creators (not me)**

* * *

Watanuki's pov

I froze, looking up at Doumeki as he stared back. 'Oh crap did he figure it out? Wait, he never calls me by my name, much less my actual given name. If he didn't figure out who I am why did he say that? Am I over thinking this? No I'm not! Why did he say my name?'

"I'll call you Kimihiro." Doumeki smirked, still studying me with his golden eyes.

"What...What!?" I barked (literally) knowing he couldn't understand me but complained anyway. "Why that name?! Out of all the names you could've called me, you choose that one! Why can't you call me something else!? Why my actual name!?"

"You're sure as loud as him." Doumeki muttered, putting a finger in his ear.

I stopped barking as my stomach growled. I was hungry, but there was no way I was eating dog food. If the idiot was thinking that as he stared at me, I would refuse.

"I guess you're hungry." Doumeki stated as he walked towards the kitchen. I followed him, my little claws clicking as they hit the floor with each step I took. I watched as the archer opened his refrigerator and inspected the contents, frowning slightly before closing the door and turning back to me. He picked me up and carried me down a hallway.

I wiggled as I attempted to get him to release me. "Where are we going? Put me down! I can walk!"

"Be quiet, I don't have any food." Doumeki mumbled, not understanding what I said. "I'll order out."

I sighed (tried to) and quit my struggling. All my strength was sapped once I was turned into a puppy. I feel so weak.

Doumeki went outside and tied a thin but strong rope around my collar, attaching the other end to the house. It was then I realized, he expected me to sleep outside!

I barked up a storm, yelling (dog version) at the stupid archer who confined me to the outdoors. "I'm not sleeping here! What made you think I'll accept this! You jerk!"

"Shut it" Doumeki exclaimed, and I stopped. I needed to hear what he wants to say.

I tipped my head to the side, waiting for his words. I think I even made a little curious puppy noise, something like "Rrh?"

"When the food comes I'll give you some. Unless you want dog food." He glanced at me, and I shook my head 'no.'

"I swear, it's like you understand me.." Doumeki muttered quietly, and walked slowly back into the house. My eyes followed him as he went into the comfortable home while I was stuck outside. It made me sad, to think he left me...

* * *

A few minutes later Doumeki came back with some food in a bag. My new sense of smell discovered it was a few cakes, and some Chinese noodles, and a bowl of meat. The archer untied me from my rope of eternal boredom and carried me uncomfortably in one arm while the other held the bag.

Once we reached the table Doumeki put me down and took out the various foods (mostly cake). He gave the small bowl of mini meat chunks to me, and ate the noodles himself.

"What is this?" I asked, wondering what meats were in here. Soon after I realized that he couldn't understand me, and nudged his arm with my wet nose.

Doumeki glanced at me. I gasped (I think) when I saw his mouth curve upwards into a small smile. "You remind me of him, you're both so cute."

My head tilted a bit as I stared at him in confusion. "What does that mean?" I felt my face heat up when I figured out he just called me cute, in my puppy form. He'd never do that in my human form.

"I suppose you want to know who I'm taking about, don't you?" Doumeki said, his small smile still there as his eyes swirled with unknown emotions. It was strange to see so much emotion on Doumeki's normally blank face.

I nodded my head, signifying a 'yes' to the archer. I wanted to know who 'he' is.

Doumeki chuckled lightly. "I seriously believe you can understand me... but I guess telling someone will help a little... I'm in love"

My puppy gasp rang out through my mind again, and I suddenly felt like a school girl gossiping with her friends. Except now, my heart pained with jealousy. "Who is it?"

"I suppose I should tell you who... I did name you after him..." Doumeki sighed.

I froze. He... _named me_ after _him. _Him meaning a _boy_,_ Doumeki_ was in _love_ with a_ boy_. And he named me after him... but he called me Kimihiro... He can't mean...me? Can he? No. Not possible...He can't...

"I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret, okay?" Doumeki said as he plucked the fruit off a cake and put the red berry in my bowl. "I love Watanuki Kimihiro"

My mind went blank. My eyes widened. My heart thumped uncontrollably against my small rib-cage. I stared at Doumeki, then at the strawberry in my bowl. The entire time my mind repeated those words, those four little words that made me feel so happy yet so dreadful at the same time.

_'I love Watanuki Kimihiro'_

_'**I love** **Watanuki Kimihiro'**_

_'**I ****love**** Watanuki Kimihiro'**_

What do I do? I need Yuuko to change me back, NOW!

* * *

**End! Next chapter coming soon! Maybe a little later than soon because of school... '-_- sorry**

**R&R REVIEW! It will motivate me!**


End file.
